The Capitol Games
by Sarasmile247
Summary: Falia Azabelle Kolberg is a 15 year old girl living in the newly reconstructed Panem, after the fail of the second rebellion. Now not only does she have to fear the Hunger Games, but a new challenge, the Capitol Games, is just another way for the Capitol to punish the districts.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's a little idea I came up with a few years ago that I finally wrote down. This is my first non-one shot fanfic. It is also my first Hunger Games fanfic! Please Review when you're done reading, I LOVE helpful hints and suggestions. :D**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and the world of Panem belong to Suzanne Collins. All characters you don't recognize are my creations. **

"Alli!" I hear my best friend, Elissa, call me from the other side of the fence. Through the trees, I can see her pale freckled face, so unlike my tan skin, searching for me, worry etched all across it.

"Liss, I'm coming!" I call back, sad to leave my sanctuary. Ever since Danni, my brother, took me outside the fence two years ago, I almost always come here to get away from our crazy, messed up world. Usually I hunt with Danni, or Finn, my best friend.

"I was so worried! You didn't tell me you had to help your brother hunt today," Elissa tells me as she pushes a strand of her beautiful strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. I was always jealous of her hair. Elissa and I are as opposite as you could get. She's beautiful, pale, has strawberry-blonde hair and big blue eyes. I have straight chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Well, Britt had to work in the coal mines today, and Cammi is still sick," I say. It's not really a lie. My oldest sister at home, Brittanie, is working today, and Camilla

is sick, but Danni is perfectly capable of hunting by himself. But I don't tell Elissa that. She hates when I go hunting, mostly because we both know it's against the law, and she's terrified of the woods. But none of the officials in District 12 really care- one of the pros of living in the smallest and poorest district in Panem.

"Oh, that reminds me. My mother wanted you to bring home some of that holly bush remedy she made for Cammi," Elissa tells me as we make our way back down though the dirt path that runs in front of our houses.

"Oh, that was nice of your mother," I tell her. "But I'm sure Cammi will be fine in a few days. Mother says it's just a mild fever."

"That's good. I know your mother is very busy now, especially with… Aliana… and everything." I don't say anything to that. About 25 years ago, before the Capitol Games were started, they only had a Hunger Games. Then the districts rebelled, and the capitol decided that they needed to use more force to control the districts. So they invented "the Capitol Games." Each family's first, fifth, and tenth child is taken to the capitol at the age of 12 to train for six years. Then, they are put into what they call "The Capitol Games" where each district's 18 year olds who have been training in the capitol fight to the death. They can team up with anyone from their district to take out all of the competitors from the other districts. If their district is the last district to have competitors still remaining, they can go home. This means that sometimes all of the kids from the district go home, and sometimes only one or two. I currently have two siblings training at the capitol. Aliana, who is 18 (and will be participating in this year's Capitol Games, which starts in 1 week), and Emmalee, who is 13. She left only last year, which was really sad for me. She was always my favorite sister. My little brother Jullian will be training at the capitol when he turns 12. He's the tenth child in our family. It seems crazy, but pretty much everyone's family is made up of at least 10 children. I don't know why any parent would have more than 4 kids, why they would put their children through that. I'm never having kids. Anyway, this "Capitol Games" takes place in the fall, while the "Hunger Games" still takes place in the spring. The Hunger Games is the same as it's always been. In some ways, the Capitol Games is better, because it is an even playing field, and there's always the possibility that everyone from your district can come home. But it's still cruel, because they always wipe out about 60 children every year.

"Alli, we're at my house," Elissa says quietly, noticing my sudden quietness. She knows I'm absolutely terrified for my sister, but I try not to take it out on her.

"Oh, sorry Lissie. Just spaced out, you know me," I say with a fake smile on my face. It doesn't fool her.

"I know it's hard right now, but your sister will be fine. Trust me." She tells me with a comforting hand squeeze. Luckily her mother opening the door saves me from having to come up with a response.

"Falia, darling! How are you? Come in, come in! Elissabeth, take Falia's bag, will you?" she says in her lovely voice. Elissa and I always laugh at how she calls us by our real names. Everyone calls us Alli and Elissa, well, everyone except my little sisters Kameron and Ilana. They call us Fa-Fa and Ella. Ilana made up those names when she was little, and Kameron follows anything that Ilana does.

Mrs. Payne is like my second mother. Whenever I needed to escape the craziness that my household with 9 kids is, I'm always welcome at the Payne house where up until recently, Elissa was the only child living at home. Like everyone else, she has an older sibling, her sister Jenna, who is at the capitol, but she was the only child at home. Her mother just had triplets, which means that one of them will have to go to the capitol when they turn 12. Elissa's parents never wanted to have more than 4 kids, but since they had triplets, that all changed.

Mrs. Payne danced over to the kitchen and came back again with two packages "Here, take this for Camilla," she said and placed a blue bottle in one hand, and a warm box in my other. "And a special treat for your family." her eyes sparkled. I peeked in the box and saw two dozen warm chocolate cookies.

"Can I walk Alli home?" Elissa asked her mother.

"No, you must practice your piano, otherwise Ms. Kinst will be upset," Mrs. Payne said, suddenly stern. Elissa pouted at me behind her mother's back. Elissa's family, having so few children and with Mr. Payne being on the Mayor's council, was considerably wealthier than my family, and they could afford such luxuries as piano lessons. Elissa often complained about them, but I envied her.

"Well, I have to go now. Bye Elissa, bye Mrs. Payne, and thanks for everything."

"Fa-fa!" I am greeted by my three youngest sisters, Kameron, Illana, and Hadley running towards me and attacking me with a group hug.

"Hey girls!" I say as I try to push them off of me. "I was only gone a few hours!"

"We're simply delighted to see that you've returned safely!" Illana says sincerely. She's only six, but her vocabulary is huge. I wonder where she learned it from. Certainly not from me!

"Hadley, Galvin!" My mother calls from the kitchen. "Come set the table for dinner!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hear a call from upstairs. Galvin, my supremely most annoying 10 year old brother comes trampling down the steps.

"Galve, don't scream so loudly, Cammi is trying to sleep," Brittanie says irritably from her desk in the corner where she's trying to finish some homework for school. I can tell she's taking a lot of strain, trying to work extra hours to help out at home while still trying to maintain a passable grade in school.

"I'm not screaming, I'm yelling, there's a difference," Galvin shot back at her as he slammed the forks down on the kitchen table.

"Yes, but equally annoying," I added as I stepped over Kameron's baby toys that littered our tiny living room floor. "Hello Mama," I said as I kissed her cheek. "Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Well, if you could just get the girls to wash their hands and sit down at the table, that would be great," she said.

"Of course Mama," I told her, and then I placed the tiny blue bottle and the box of cookies on the counter. "Oh, these are from Mrs. Payne,"

"Oh, how sweet of her! Do tell your brother to bring her some game next time he goes hunting." Mama told me. "He went upstairs right after he got home about an hour ago. I think he's tending to Cam, she's feeling a bit better. This medicine will help her recover faster, I couldn't buy any, I wanted to save some money to sponsor Aliana-" Mama went on rambling again as she turned to the stove and pulled out three chicken pot pies. I stepped back out into the living room and called for my sisters. "Ilana, Hadley, Kameron, come wash your hands," I said. Ilana and Hadley immediately walked over to the kitchen sink, but Kameron was stubborn.

"No, I wanna play dollies!" she wailed. Brittanie covered her ears and looked as if she couldn't take it anymore. "Come play dollies Fa-Fa!"

"Aw, Kay-kay, I really would love to, but now is time to eat Mommy's yummy-ummy chicken pot pie. Your favorite, remember?" I told her as I picked up her two dolls in one hand and picked her up and sat her on my hip. She was so light. It was so easy to pick up her tiny, petite two and a half year old body. It seemed wrong. She shouldn't be that tiny. But there was nothing I could do. I threw her dolls into the toy chest and carried her over to the sink.

"Mama's chick-pa-pie?" she asked, suddenly excited to stop playing dolls.

"Yes, but you can only have some if you wash your hands and sit patiently at the table, okay?"

"Yes, yes Fa-Fa!" I helped her wash her hands and sat her down at her high chair next to Hadley at the table. It was actually how adorable she sat there, imitating Hadley and Ilana's exact poses, by folding her hands neatly and trying to fix her dark curly hair by tucking it behind her ears. I laughed to myself and went back to the kitchen. Mother was still scrambling around, fixing a small tray for Camilla pouring her medicine into a tiny cup. She placed the cup on the old wooden tray and carefully placed the tray in my arms.

"Can you take this upstairs to your sister? Danni says she was awake; he was just up there. Oh, and can you wake up Jillian? He was taking a nap. I hope he's not getting sick as well-"

"Yes, mama," I cut her off. I stepped carefully across the hall and up the stairs. I tapped lightly on the door of the bedroom that Cammi and Britt shared. I pushed the door open with my foot and tiptoed in. "Hey Cammi!" I said with a smile as I saw my sister sitting up in bed, reading. "You look a lot better," I comment as I place the tray of food down on her side table.

"I feel a little bit better," she said quietly. Cammi was always so timid and quiet, so unlike everyone else in my family.

"Here's your medicine," I say as I hand her the tiny cup.

"Thanks." I don't know what to say. Even though we're sisters, I've never interacted much with Camilla. Her life consists of school and sometimes babysitting the kids or helping Mama cook. She hardly ever goes to any of the school social events, and I don't think she's ever had anyone from her grade over to do anything except study. While the rest of us kids are outside playing ball or when Danni, Britt and I hunt in the woods, she's always inside, reading. One time Britt tried to take her hunting, but it didn't end well.

"Well, I have to go wake up Jillian now. I- I'll be back later, I guess," I say and quickly exit the room. I tiptoe down the soft, carpeted hallway and peek into the bedroom that Kameron, Jillian and Ilana share. Kameron sleeps in the crib, while Jillian and Ilana have bunk beds- Jillian on bottom and Ilana on top. I cross the room and gently shake Jillian's shoulder. "Jillian, Jilly, time for dinner!" I whisper. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Oh, hi Alli-" he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"C'mon Jills, it's time for dinner," I said as I picked him up. "Oh, you're getting heavy, big boy!" I said, surprised. "Did you grow since yesterday?"

"Uh, I don't think so," he said with the most adorable expression of bewilderment on his face.

"I'm just kidding, Jillian." I said as I tickled him, which caused him to start giggling uncontrollably. "C'mon, time for dinner."

**Thanks for reading! Review review review guys! Reviews seriously make my day. :D**

**-Sar**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so I know the first chapter was really slow. In this chapter we'll meet Katniss & Peeta's kids. I hope everyone likes it! **

We finally got everyone to sit down, well, everyone except for Cammi and Papa. Papa was working late at the shop tonight, and Cammi was still not able to get out of bed. Papa worked at the trade shop, which he inherited from his parents. Basically, people pay papa to be able to trade their goods for other goods at his shop. It's sort of like the Hob, which mama tells me about, except that it is legal and has a single owner, my father. The Hob was burned down in the rebellion, and now everyone trades at my father's shop. Most people think it makes us rich, but with 9 kids, it just barely pays the bills. Before we eat, we hold hands and Mama closes her eyes and says a quiet blessing. "We thank thee for our food, our family, and our health. We ask thee to bring our loved ones home safely and healthy. Amen."

"Amen," we all coursed. For a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the scraping of forks against plates. In the silence I can hear the TV in the other room on, I guess Hadley forgot to turn it off.

"With the Capitol Games beginning in just one week, the excitement in the Capitol is soaring! We're getting our first look at our contestants, they seem like a great bunch this year-" I can hear the announcer say with his ridiculous capitol accent.

"Mama, what's the cap-it-a games?" asks Jillian innocently. No one has told Ilana, Julian or Kameron what the games are. We told Hadley last year, and she totally flipped, so we decided to wait a lot longer with the rest of them.

"Just a contest on TV," mother says, barely audible over the announcer.

"And it looks like district 12 has the most competitors this year, perhaps they will be the winner this time around?"

"They said district 12, Mama!" Julian says. "Can I watch this comp-a-ton?"

"No," Mother, Brittanie, Danni and I say at once.

"Why?" he asks.

"Eat your dinner," I tell him. "Or it's going to get cold." He looks annoyed but obeys me.

"Mama, I seepy," Kameron says.

"Alli, could you take Kameron upstairs?"

"Sure thing Mama."

"I'm coming as well," Ilana tells me as she picks up her and Kameron's plate and puts it in the sink. I carry Kameron up the stairs with Ilana trailing behind me. I help them brush their teeth and put on their pajamas. As I gently lay down Kameron in her crib, Ilana taps me on the elbow.

"Alli, will you braid my hair?" she asks.

"Of course, Lonie," I say, using my pet name for her. As I'm finishing up her braid, she says, "I know what the Capitol Games are." I freeze.

"You-you do?"

"I have for a while now. Jilian's going to leave too, just like Emmalee, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Why?"

"I thought you said you knew what the-"

"I do know," she interrupts. "I just don't know why. It's cruel. It's sick. Ripping children away from their families to train them to kill other children? It's disgusting."

I pause, and check to make sure Kameron is still asleep. "I know, Ilana, but, that's the way our world is. That's how our leaders are punishing us." I still can't believe I'm having this conversation with my six year old sister.

"I'm going to change that," Ilana whispers. "Not now, not soon, but one day. One day, it's gonna be different."

I woke up the next morning, Sunday, to the smell of bacon and the sound of three little kids running down the hall. _Pitter, patter, pitter patter_. I roll over in my tiny bed and see that Hadley is still sound asleep. There's another empty bed in our room, pushed to the corner and covered with clothes that Hadley was supposed to fold as part of her chores and a few old school books. It used to be Emmalee's bed. And it still is, I think to myself, when she gets back, and she WILL get back, she can have her bed back. Or any bed. She can have mine. I don't care. Just as long as I can have her back. I sigh, then step out of bed, pull on one of Danni's old grey sweatshirts and my favorite pair of Papa's old woolen socks. Then I quietly tiptoe to the door, and open it as quietly as I can. I quickly shut the door behind me so as to not wake Hadley. I peek into the kids' room and see all three beds empty. I tiptoe down the stairs and find Kameron sitting on the couch with Jillian, watching some kiddie cartoon show on the TV. Ilana is sitting at the kitchen table next to Papa, nibbling on a roll. Brittanie has taken a break from her work to help Mama cook breakfast, which I notice consists mostly of wild pig. Danni must have been hunting early this morning. I see his boots and coat thrown on the bench near the door, but he is nowhere to be found. This is strange, because he always sits in the kitchen on Sunday mornings- it's the only day that everyone is off from work and we can spend the day as a family.

"Where's Danni?" I ask as I sit down at the table and grab a piece of bacon. I see Mama and Papa exchange a glance.

"He's down by the river," Mama says.

"What's he doing there?" I ask. "Fishing?" I went hunting yesterday, we really don't need anything more to trade.

"I don't think he's fishing," Mama says evasively.

"Then what's he doing?" I ask. There's a long silence before Ilana answers.

"He mentioned a certain Rose Mellark."

"Rose Mellark? Primrose Mellark?" I ask incredulously.

"The one and only!" Ilana sings.

"I'll be back later," I say as I dash out of the kitchen. "I have to see this." I run down the road, ignoring Brittanie's yells to leave them alone. I don't even really care who my brother fancies. And Rose is pretty. She's got long, dark hair and sky blue eyes. I've never really talked much to her, but she's Finn's sister, so I guess I should know her better. It's just that Finn and I usually only meet in the woods, where we can talk in private. Finn and I met when we were younger- about 12. Danni was teaching me how to hunt, and Finn's mother, Mrs. Mellark, was teaching Finn how to hunt. Ever since then, we've been hunting together almost every day. We know everything about each other, as if we've know each other all our lives, even though its really only been 3 years. He's got gorgeous blonde hair and stormy grey eyes…wait, what am I talking about? I'm supposed to be concentrating on spying on my brother and Rose. I run across the foot bridge that crosses the small river and spot Danni and Rose sitting on the dock, watching the sun rise. I roll my eyes. Who came up with this date? If this is my brother's idea of romantic, he's been watching too many soap operas. This time of year, the days are short- the sun rises late and sets early, so I suppose it /is/ nice watching the sun rise, not that I'd ever admit that to Danni. I quickly duck behind a large bush so that my brother can't see me, only to crash into a certain boy with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Finn, sorry, I didn't see you there!" I apologize and start to stand up, only for him to grab my arm and pull me back down.

"Hey, don't do that!" he whispers. "Do you wanna give us away?"

"No-wait, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Same as you, spying on our lovebird siblings."

"Oh. Right. Well, is it too late to say, I told you so?" I tease. Just last week, Finn was complaining that Rose was going on and on about "Daniel Kolberg, Daniel Kolberg" and I told him that Danni and Rose were going to get together soon. He heavily disagreed, and bet me that Danni would never be interested in his sister.

"I guess you were right," he admits. "What do I owe you again?"

"One of those delicious cupcakes down at the Ashton's bakery." I couldn't wait to eat it.

"Mmm, yes, that new bakery. I can't wait to try the cupcake-"

"Wait, that's my cupcake!" I giggled. "You owe me!"

"And you're not going to share?" he asks, and pretends to be offended. "How cruel!"

"That's not cruel- you just-"

"Ah, the pain! The pain!" he pretends to clutch at his throat and rolls around in the dirt. "Lia, I'm so offended-" I start laughing uncontrollably at his theatrics. And I don't even care that he called me Lia. But he's the only one who's allowed to call me that. I'm laughing so hard that I didn't notice Danni and Rose come up behind us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Danni asks. "My little, sis, and your little bro, Rosie, how cute."

"Rosie?" I ask, to cover how embarrassed I am. "Rosie? Since when do you call Primrose Mellark 'Rosie' ?"

"Well, little sis, if it was your business, I would tell you, but since it isn't-,"

"I'm going to tell mom!" I threatened.

"Go ahead, be the tattletale you always are-"

"Hey!" Finn stepped in, "Lia always-"

"Woah, guys, break it up!" Rose said, pulling my brother back and pushing Finn away. "How about we all go back to our house. Dad said he's making pancakes."

"Fine." I say, still glaring at Danni as we make our way back down the path and towards the Mellark house in the Victor's village. I guess I should explain a little bit more. Finn's parents, Katniss and Peeta Mellark, were the Victor's of the 74th Hunger Games, which meant that they got to move into the Victor's Village. Then there was the second rebellion of Panem, which the rebels lost, but only barely. President Snow II, who came to power after his father, President Snow the First, died, gave all victors amnesty, and let them keep their fancy houses and money. Their children are also exempt from the capitol games, which is why Rose isn't training in the capitol. But they are still at a risk of being drawn into the regular Hunger Games. They were the ones who really started the rebellion, so not many people are friendly to them, for all of the consequences the second rebellion brought. But they are like my second parents, and I really don't care what anyone else thinks.

As we make our way down the familiar carefully manicured path to the Mellark house, I heard Finn's mother calling for him.

"Finnick Gale Mellark, what do you think you're doing out this early in the morning, without my permission?"

"Mom!" Finn calls back exasperatedly, "Rose is out too!"

"Yes, and your sister has my permission. She is two years older than you. You, young man, do not have permission."

"Bet Rose didn't have Dad's permission," Finn whispers in my ear, receiving a punch in the arm from Rose.

"Finn!"

"Kay, no more arguments this morning!" I say, pulling Finn up towards the house. "I'm hungry. And you still owe me a cupcake."

**Please please please review! I will need at least 5 reviews before I update! Reviews make me smile :D **

**-Sar**


End file.
